Industrial hand-held power tools can be light weight for ease of use but can be subjected to relatively harsh operating environments. For example, it is desirable to size grinders and sanders in user-friendly sizes and with sufficient air flow to support target performance criteria. The tools should also be sufficiently durable to withstand the rigors of power and target output performance for demanding industrial environments.